wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Marsh
Marsh is a male MudWing dragonet with very dark, mud-brown eyes''The Brightest Night'', page 240. He is one of Clay's six siblings and one of the seven known dragonets of Cattail and nephews and nieces of Asha. He never seemed to have recovered from the death of his sister, Crane, who was killed in the battle between Blaze's and Burn's armies just two days before Clay arrived, which had also been his troop's very first battle. Marsh appears nervous and anxious most of the time. He is currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, in the Copper Winglet with his clawmate, Coconut. Qibli noted that the arrangement was probably made so that Marsh wasn't as nervous. History ''The Dragonet Prophecy Marsh hatched along with Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane, and Umber in the Mud Kingdom. Because Clay was sold to the Talons of Peace by their mother, they were raised with Reed as their Bigwings. After escaping from the Sky Kingdom, Clay and the other dragonets made their way to the Mud Kingdom while being pursued by Burn and her soldiers. The group encountered him and were overjoyed to see him for the first time. They helped him make peace with himself, and, despite protests, let Clay depart. The Dark Secret Marsh is mentioned in the prologue of the fourth book with his siblings when IceWings attacked the SandWings nearby. He is terrified, and nearly takes Reed down with him. Marsh appears in Clay's dream with his other siblings when Starflight dreamvisits Clay. The Brightest Night He and his sibs are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. He admits to feeling wary on the outcome of the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings. Moon Rising Marsh was a minor character, accompanying Clay and his siblings throughout the book, and attending the Copper Winglet. Near the end of the book, when Sora is asked why she tried to kill Icicle, Marsh is shown in a flashback. Sora and Marsh are about to be killed by and IceWing and Crane pushes them out of the way. When Umber abruptly left with Sora, they didn't have time to tell Marsh that they were leaving so they left Clay that responsibility. It is unknown whether he's still at the Academy or not, though it is likely he stayed for Clay. Family Tree Trivia * A marsh is a land form in which grass grows on soil that is usually very muddy, watery, and wet. * In ''Moon Rising, he is clawmates with Coconut. Qibli found it fitting that the most nervous of dragons was paired with the slowest. * Like most MudWing dragonets, he is very attached to his siblings. * * He is shown to have anxiety and possibly PTSD from watching his sister die. * He would be near Sora's age if this is true. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MudWingbyQueenTerra.png|By NightWing of Time Pencilmarsh.jpg|By Angelturtle 1455062555908-1364437675.jpg|By Snowflake IMG 20160810 1631341 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing marsh.jpg|A real marsh Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 3.38.14 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Marsh|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-MudWings-Reference-Sheet-654897808 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet Category:Soldiers